The Letter
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: Mick receives a letter that will change his imortal life forever. He receives a rather un-expected and un wanted visiter. And Being bruatally injured he does somthing he will hate himself for,somthing that a million apologies cannot change...


Mick leafed through his mail. Junk, junk, bill, and then he came across something strange, a letter that smelled of her, Coralline. His eyes flashed ever so softly the ink on the address was a bright red. It was written in her blood. He stared at it for a moment not truly sure weather to open it or not. He broke the wax seal tenderly. It looked ever so old written on tan parchment. He pulled the letter from the envelope; a powdery white substance coated it. It smelled unfamiliar. He couldn't quite place it. He dusted of his hands and unfolded the letter, only three words were written in the curly cursive. "You Lose –Lance." And all went dark.

Mick felt like he was floating, pain radiated in his chest it was a heavy pain like a boot crushing his lungs. He felt like he was going to be sick. But how could he, he had nothing in his stomach but blood? Another pain shot through his side like a knife. "Get up." A voice demanded. He couldn't see and he couldn't smell a thing. He felt around with his hands. He was on a tile floor. He started to push himself up but the same pain radiated in his chest again.. But who could hurt him like this? He was vampire. No human could cause him true harm. Suddenly light blinded him and he could see once again. "Now isn't that better?" the voice asked. He blinked and he could see that dark eye, the stone cold stare. Lance was there, in his apartment. He still couldn't smell a thing. "What have you done to me?" he yelled. He hoped his voice was more intimidating than it sounded. His throat was hoarse and dry.

Lance chuckled softly. "That powder in the envelope, it is a plant essence that kills a vampires sense of smell." He said smirking. "Temporarily of course, but how else would I get to you if you could smell me coming?" he asked in his thick accent. "Why would you come all the way from Europe for this?" Mick demanded. "Because you half bred fool, when you married my dear sister Coralline you were mortal, and she bore a child from your loins, Our bloodline is now impure because of you, filth!" he said kicking him again in the stomach. Mick choked from the pure force, coughing up crimson blood. Lance smirked again. I just wished it weren't quite so easy to get to you." He said smiling. Mick growled his body held still by the steel chains binding him, why he couldn't break free he did not now. "Coralline was pregnant?" he thought. "Where is the child now?" Mick choked out. "Dead I'm afraid, killed him myself, couldn't have it walking around now could we?" Mick pulled against the chains trying to lunge. Lance only smiled. "Now how should I kill you? " he asked. "Would you like to be decapitated, burned alive, or could I stake you and let your blood drain?

Mick snarled his ice blue eyes flashing. His fangs emerged and he snapped his jaws at him like a cornered animal. "Now don't be that way, it's nothing personal." Lance said drawing a long silver blade. He knelt next to Mick fingering the blade softly. "I think I'll slice you open and expose your heart, then let you bleed." He said. "Since you can't heal if your staked." He said smiling and chuckling evilly. He hissed as the blade raked through his flushed, pale flesh. He screeched in pain as he brought down the blade again and again. "There." Lance said as he pulled an intricately carved stake from his coat. He knelt in the pool of Mick's blood and thrust it into his beating heart and secured it with a shove. "I'm afraid we will not meet again, Good bye Mick St John." He said opening the door, turning off the lights, and shutting the door behind him.

Beth sighed. Mick hadn't returned any of her calls or messages. She had even gone to his apartment and stood there for an hour. She wasn't sure what was going on, had he gone on a trip or was he avoiding her? With Josh gone she had no one else she could really turn to. "That's it." She said standing. I don't care if he doesn't want to see me, I'm using the spare key he hid behind the painting in the hall." She said aloud as if to reassure her self. She trudged down to the parking lot getting into her car and driving towards his apartment. She didn't really have anything specific to say besides the fact it had been a little over a week and she was getting just a little bit worried.

She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly climbed to the top floor. She tapped on the door with fervor. "Mick." She called. She didn't want to break and enter if he was actually going to let her in. Nothing. She sighed heavily pushing up the painting and pulling the tape off the key. She slid it through the door and the green light flashed. It was dark and smelled of metal. "Ughh." She said blinking. She flicked on the light. She couldn't even scream her voice wouldn't work. She ran over to him, he lay in the middle of the kitchen floor, limp in a pool of his own blood. She remembered what he had told her about stakes, how they had to be pulled out. She put her hand over the stake. "Ouch!" she said accidentally cutting herself of the wood. She slipped and caught herself her hand landing on the floor. She grimaced her hand had Mick's blood on it. She had been a little squeamish around blood. She brought her hand to her mouth hoping to alleviate the sting. She grasped the stake again careful of its edges and pulled it out. Mick gasped for breath and sat up his eyes glowing blue his fangs elongated. "Mick it's me!" Beth said slipping in the crimson. Hunger burned in him, all he knew was that he needed blood and he needed it now. He plunged his fangs into her beautiful neck and drank his fill.

He awoke blinking his eyes in the morning sun. He felt much better. He turned and what he saw made his stomach sink. "No." he said aloud. He knelt beside her. He had fed on Beth. "Oh No." he said He lowered his ear to her chest. The beat was faint. Her clothes were soaked in his and her blood. He had nearly drained her. He could see the bite in her neck…She groaned and opened her eyes she screamed when she saw him. "What have you done to me?" she demanded. He froze, her eyes icy blue, she had fangs. She was vampire.

Rate and review please, it took me awhile to think of the plot, and I have other ideas I might post to. Please review!


End file.
